


A Message from the Heart

by Rapis_Razuri



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC, SoKai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/pseuds/Rapis_Razuri
Summary: Before she sleeps, Kairi pours out her heart.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	A Message from the Heart

Dear Sora,

Do you remember the letter I wrote to you last year? The one that found you and Riku in the Realm of Darkness?

I do. Every word. These days I’ve been thinking about one line in particular: Starting a new journey may not be so hard. Maybe its already begun.

Well, guess what? Tomorrow my journey begins. At least officially. I know in my heart that my journey started a long time ago. Axel once told me if I wanted something, I shouldn’t wait for it to happen. One of life’s little rules. I feel like I’ve waited long enough. What if I had set out to find you and Riku earlier? As soon as I remembered your name, even…

I know you would tell me that’s not my fault, but I can’t help the way I feel! 

Tomorrow I will be going to sleep. I know what you’re thinking. I used to call you a lazy bum, but now I’m going to sleep myself. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black! But I have a hunch that the best place to start looking for you is in my heart and my hunches have never let me down so far! Ansem the Wise and his apprentices will be analyzing the memories in my heart from the outside while I’ll be diving into the Realm of Sleep. 

Sora, I don’t want to tell anyone, but I am a little scared. Riku promises he will come find me if I sleep for too long. After what happened to you during your Mark of Mastery, they’re taking every precaution to make sure I’ll be okay. But never waking up again is not what I’m afraid of. Being in Radiant Garden again brings back memories I’d rather forget. When I let my guard down as I sleep, who knows what I will find there?

It’s funny, now that I think about it. My heart is pure light, but even I have things in my past that I dread to face.

But face them, I will. I am afraid, but I will be alright because you’re always with me.

I will find you, Sora. This is not a prayer of mine. This is a promise.

\- Kairi


End file.
